너 아님 안돼 (Gotta Be You)
by twentae
Summary: [FICLET] Tangan Minseok tidak secantik milik Baekhyun, tetapi hangat dan Yifan menemukan kenyamanan di antara usapan-usapannya pada surai emas miliknya. Suara Minseok tidak seindah Jongdae, namun cukup bagi Yifan untuk dapat memejamkan matanya, dan melupakan kegelapan realita barang sesaat saja. { KrisMin ― XiuRis }


_너__아님__안돼_

_(Gotta Be You)_

_._

_O ya, ide ini muncul pas aku liat lirik lagu 2NE1 –__너__아님__안돼 __(__Gotta Be You), jadi itu lagu aku rekomendasiin banget kalau mau baca sambil dengerin lagu._

_._

_Lagu lain yang aku ambil liriknya juga direkomendasiin loh:  
2NE1 – Comeback Home, 2NE1 – Lonely, CL 2NE1 – Mental Breakdown, Hyorin SISTAR – Driving Me Crazy (Master's Sun ost.)_

_._

_._

* * *

Ada saat-saat di mana sosok Kris berubah menjadi Yifan yang rapuh. Saat di mana Minseok lah yang menjadi pilar penopangnya, saat di mana Yifan tak lagi tampak begitu tinggi dan dingin, saat di mana Minseok membisikkan kata-kata manis dan janji kosong.

Saat ini adalah salah satu di antara saat-saat itu.

Minseok tersenyum, senyum maklum yang selalu ia pancarkan kala Yifan memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Minseok yang kecil namun kuat. Tangan Minseok tidak secantik milik Baekhyun, tetapi hangat dan Yifan menemukan kenyamanan di antara usapan-usapannya pada surai emas miliknya. Suara Minseok tidak seindah Jongdae, namun cukup bagi Yifan untuk dapat memejamkan matanya, dan melupakan kegelapan realita barang sesaat saja.

"Kau kuat Yifan, aku tahu itu."

Yifan tahu Minseok berbohong, itu yang selalu ia katakan. Jika ia kuat, maka ia tidak akan seperti ini, 'kan? Jatuh di depan Minseok, membiarkan Minseok melihat kondisi menyedihkannya.

"_Hyung_—" Yifan tidak pernah memanggilnya _hyung_, "—aku mencintaimu."

Mata Minseok terpejam, membiarkan kepalanya ikut jatuh di bahu Yifan, membiarkan indera penciumannya menghirup wangi parfum Yifan.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

_Once again Four five six  
Red tears are flowing  
I miss your smell that once held me_

.

.

Malam itu begitu gelap, bintang tidak terlihat bersinar. Minseok ingat uap keluar dari sela-sela bibir Yifan yang kering, dan wajahnya lembab akibat udara dingin. Matanya sendu, iris kecoklatan yang selalu Minseok kagumi itu, kini terasa begitu kosong dan hampa.

"Apa aku tidak berguna, Minseok?"

Minseok tertawa—terdengar begitu sarkastis, karena, jika Yifan tidak berguna, lalu Minseok apa? _Sampah_? Sepertinya begitu. "Omong kosong, kau sempurna, Kris Wu itu makhluk yang sempurna."

Begitulah kata mereka. Terdengar berlebihan, memang, tapi Minseok setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan Wu Yifan?" ia bertanya, "jika Kris adalah makhluk yang sempurna, maka bagaimana dengan Wu Yifan?"

"Bukankah mereka orang yang sama?" asap mengepul di atas cangkir porselen yang berdiri anggun, "Kris dan Yifan, keduanya adalah mahakarya, bukan begitu?"

Sebentar lagi musim semi. Minseok sudah ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan musim dingin, dan merasakan kulitnya dibakar sinar matahari musim semi. Yang Minseok tahu, di musim semi semua hewan-hewan seperti tupai, kupu-kupu, lebah, dan berbagai macam bunga akan kembali muncul.

Yang Minseok tidak tahu, senyum di wajah Yifan adalah senyum terakhir yang Minseok lihat—sebelum musim dingin kembali datang, untuk mencekiknya secara perlahan.

.

.

_I'm sorry, this is your and my story  
I must not be worthy for this thing called love, even though I'm by your side_

.

.

"Kenapa Ace ada di kamarmu?"

Minseok diam sebentar.

"Entahlah,"

Jongdae tidak terkejut, _entahlah_, mungkin karena Minseok sudah sering mengatakan kata itu akhir-akhir ini. Dan sementara Jongdae masih menusuk-nusuk wajah Minseok dengan tatapannya, sang objek tatapan hanya diam, dan melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan kamarnya yang, sejak awal sama sekali tidak berantakan. Bicara soal kamar Minseok, ini pertama kalinya Jongdae masuk setelah selama dua minggu lebih Minseok melarangnya masuk dengan alasan '_kau selalu menggangguku, Jongdae_'. Semua masih tampak sama di mata Jongdae: boneka panda di atas tempat tidur Tao, vas bunga yang diisi bunga mawar palsu pemberian salah satu penggemar—yang berbeda hanyalah aroma ruangan itu.

"_Hyung_, kau menyemprot pewangi baru ke kamarmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, baunya berbeda, namun familiar. Seperti—"

Kantung mata Minseok menonjol mengerikan, pipinya semakin tirus, dan wajahnya pucat layaknya mayat. Minseok sudah cukup menderita, dan Jongdae tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan dengan mengatakan nama yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"—seseorang."

Jongdae menggigit bibirnya.

"Berhenti mendorong semua orang pergi dari hidupmu, _Hyung_. Beberapa dari kami benar-benar peduli padamu, kau tahu?"

Minseok tersenyum, Jongdae akan berpikir itu sebuah kemajuan, jika saja senyuman Minseok tidak tampak begitu perih. "Begitukah?"

Dan percakapan mereka selalu berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab.

.

.

_Messed up hair__, __and glazed eyes  
__M__ental breakdown__, __mission success_

.

.

"_Kau tahu, jika kita benar-benar memiliki kekuatan supernatural, maka kekuatan Jongin lah yang paling tidak berguna."_

Ketika Minseok membuka matanya pagi itu, semua terasa hening.

"_Jongin? Teleportasi, maksudmu? Bukankah dengan kekuatan itu kau justru bisa ke galaksi asli?"_

Sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaan bagi Minseok untuk menoleh ke sisi ranjangnya, dan menemukan Tao berbaring tepat di sampingnya dengan pipi basah. Minseok akan berbalik, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao, menggumamkan lagu mereka dalam bahasa cina, hanya agar raut wajah Tao terlihat kembali nyaman. Tao sudah disakiti kenyataan, karena itu ia tidak butuh rasa sakit lagi dari alam bawah sadar.

"_Ke galaksi? Aku sudah di galaksi—galaksi Kim Minseok, tidak ada tempat yang jauh lebih indah dari galaksi itu bagiku."_

Jika saja bocah ini benar-benar memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu. Ia pasti sudah melakukannya dan berusaha membangunkan semua orang dari mimpi buruk ini, entah dengan berapa banyak air mata lagi yang harus ia keluarkan. Tao yang ia kenal sangatlah naif, bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, manja, seperti adik kecil yang harus ia lindungi.

"_Menggelikan."_

_We Are One! We're EXO!_

Pada akhirnya slogan tetaplah slogan. Mereka ada untuk memotivasi, bukan memperbaiki. Ini seperti membohongi semua orang yang sudah memercayaimu, berkata bahwa _kami adalah satu_, namun kenyataannya salah satu bagian justru menghilang, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di setiap kepala. Warna abu-abu mendominasi, semua mulut berkata, namun tak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Minseok merasa begitu munafik, munafik pada penggemarnya, pada EXO, pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Terima kasih, aku memang tampan."_

Apa yang sudah pecah, tidak akan kembali utuh.

Minseok dibawa kembali ke realita begitu Tao mengucapkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Ia berkata dalam bahasa ibunya—sesuatu yang belum Minseok kuasai dengan begitu baik, sehingga ia tidak begitu mengerti artinya—namun melihat ekspresi gelisah, dan juga selipan kata '_Gege_', Minseok mengerti.

"_Siapapun yang mengatakan itu, mereka berbohong padamu."_

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Tao-_ya_. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Apa Minseok sudah bilang bahwa ia munafik?

"_Jangan jadi begitu munafik, Minseok."_

.

.

_Love is what I do alone  
Love only leaves tears  
A crappy, foolish love_

.

.

"Xiumin-_oppa_! Xiumin-_oppa_!"

Di sana, tertutupi _blitz_ kamera, senyum Yixing mengembang. Seakan berkata, '_selamat datang kembali, _Hyung_, kami merindukanmu._'

Minseok kembali—meski ia tidak pergi ke mana-mana sejak awal, tetapi ia kembali membawa sosok baru, sosok dirinya yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat dibanding yang dulu, sosok yang baru saja mengalahkan masa lalunya, demi tersenyum menghadapi masa depan.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, _Baozi_."

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Lu-_ge_."

Luhan tertawa, dan Minseok hampir lupa tawa Luhan yang seperti itu. Lepas, tanpa beban, khas Luhan.

Pintu gedung tertutup, menyisakan teriakan penggemar yang teredam oleh bangunan. Langkah kaki mereka sempat menggema di lorong, namun perlahan-lahan berhenti, hingga akhirnya gedung kembali sunyi. Begitu sunyi hingga mereka bahkan tidak dapat mendengar detak jantung mereka sendiri.

"Yifan..." kata sakral yang sudah Minseok kubur itu kembali, dan sesuatu di dalam Minseok bergemuruh hebat. Yifan masih tampak sama, tinggi dan menawan, seperti terakhir kali Minseok melihatnya. Sebut ia gila, tapi Minseok bertaruh Yifan bahkan masih memakai parfum yang sama, karena ia dapat menciumnya dengan jelas dari sini.

"Minseok, lama tak bertemu," ia tersenyum—senyum yang selalu Minseok sukai, senyum yang mematikan.

.

.

_It ain't over ti__ll__ it's over_

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

Daripada bikin Kris keluar beneran, mending aku bikin ngegantung /plak.

_twen's back_, tapi justru disambut kabar tidak gembira. Niatnya pengen lanjutin Fanfiction **serius**, aku bahkan udah nulis awalannya, ehh, malah beredar rumor nggak jelas. Hilang sudah _mood_-ku, apalagi Kris megang peran lumayan besar (hei, peran dinistakan itu berharga loh) di situ. Apa boleh buat, toh, kita 'kan cuma _fans_ :^)

Kalau kalian nanya aku ke mana aja, 1) ujian coyy ujian. Tahu sendiri lah ujian itu _like a _tomcat banget. 2) selama gak _post_ di sini, aku _post_ di fb sih, kalian cek aja kalau mau. Nama fb-ku ada di _bio_ akun ffn-ku kok ;3 3) _i have a life to live, bro_.

Maaf kalau temanya galau. Aku gak suka nulis _angst_ sebenernya, karena _angst_-ku selalu _fail_ dan ew ew gimana gitu tapi ya mau gimana lagi atmosfirnya aja udah gak enak gini :^( dulu waktu syaini ikut wgm, aku melarikan diri ke exo, sekarang exo kayak gini, masa aku harus melarikan diri lagi? Aku gak mau jadi pengecut #asek

Terima kasih selalu buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin komentar hehe ;^D

Manusia setengah tomcat namun menawan layaknya taman,

twentae

P.S katanya nggak boleh nge_post_karakter non-fiksi di ffn ini ya? aku baru liat di _Rules & Guidelines, Entries not allowed_: **4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc. **apa aku harus pindah lapak? 0-0


End file.
